When the Day Met the Night
by mockingjosh
Summary: "I am so terribly, incredibly, utterly swooned with Clare Edwards." He says this to no one in particular, yet his statement reminds him of something Clare had mocked him about from Mrs. Dawes, 'he's a little wordy.' Slightly Drabblish.


**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! I am back. So this is some random story I wrote, got some random inspiration. Not sure if I will continue this or what… but I guess that you will just have to find out, now wont you?**

**QUICK UPDATE. Wallflower will be loaded soon, hopefully within the next two days *crowd cheers* Again, sorry I have been away for so long, school's been tough, life's been rough, I've been freaking tired.**

**Reviews make me happy, though. Enjoy, my wonderful readers.**

* * *

><p>She is outrageous.<p>

She outright infuriates him; makes him pull his hair out in frustration.

A know-it-all.

Obnoxious.

Nosy as hell.

Very loud, and she is often so dramatic that she draws a crowd.

Without an sliver of manners, she snorts when she is laughing, throwing her head back and belting out happily with a huge grin on her face.

How impulsive she is; doing things without a second thought, contradicting herself terribly because she comes across so very cautious.

With this, she is a complete and utter hypocrite; telling people to think before they do things and that they will only get hurt in the end. But does she not realize that taking these chances is what will eventually teach you a possibly important life lesson?

No.

Because she is a naïve, stubborn, hardheaded hypocrite. Because in her mind, she thinks that doing rash things will get the reaction out of people that you want, and will get you the overall outcome that you seek in that situation.

It won't.

But she doesn't know that; but she will find out eventually.

Clare Edwards is all of these things, and many more.

* * *

><p>She makes him nervous, and she is totally oblivious to that. He hates himself for it; making him queasy; his face and palms sweaty; the tips of his ears very warm.<p>

No girl should make him feel like this, and whenever his best friend would tease him on her obliviousness and his denial, he would have numerous pillows being pelted at him by the latter. But deep down, he knows he can't deny it anymore.

Eli Goldsworthy likes Clare Edwards. Of course, he could never admit this to himself, let alone her, but he knows every day that he spends as her friend, these feelings grow stronger, and it is killing him.

He is interrupted from his thoughts when she calls his name. He turns around quickly, and his face unknowingly lights up at the sight of her; curls tousled, eyes wide, cheeks flushed and panting lightly as she jogs over to him. When she reaches him, she smiles timidly, and he just can't help himself; he lifts his hand and slowly places a stray curl to its rightful position. She looks down shyly, but then pops up once more, eyes wide with remembrance.

"So, how badly do you want to hang out with me, Goldsworthy?" she asks smugly, and his mind is in a complete whirl, quickly responding with, "How anxious we you to ask?" He winks, but then adds, "But yeah, I would like to hang out… what did you have in mind?"

He is looking at her through his eyelashes, hopelessly trying to ignore his heartbeat pounding in his chest and echoing in his ears—desperately hoping she can't hear it.

She smiles, and he almost melts on the spot, right there at her very feet.

_Is this what she wants to happen?_ He asks himself rhetorically.

"Friday night; you and me; Toronto Comedy Club—downtown, you know? Interested?" She is smiling up at him eagerly, and he just cannot refuse, not like he would've said no anyways.

"I…would love to, I'll pick you up." He states, and she shakes her head almost violently.

"No, no. I invited you. I- I was going to have my mom drive-" He cuts her off quickly.

"Oh, Edwards; haven't you learned that with me, chivalry is certainly not dead? I will pick you up." He states, surprising himself at how he spit out that sentence without stuttering.

Laughing, she grabs his hand, and he is literally on fire by her mere touch.

"I am really looking forward to it." Her head tilts softly as she says this, and he feels incredibly elated at the sight.

Clare Edwards is a classic beauty. And his denial can't seem to block this out.

Taking a bold move, he grips her other hand, and she doesn't protest. Instead, she simply squeezes his softly.

"Me too." He states, leaning down to kiss her palm. He walks away, an obnoxious grin on his face.

He can't help but chuckle when he thinks of his earlier attempts to change his mind about her; "She shouldn't have this effect on me." Those denial days are gone for him.

"I am so terribly, incredibly, _utterly_ swooned with Clare Edwards." He says it to no one in particular, yet his statement reminds him of something Clare had mocked him about from Mrs. Dawes, "he's a little wordy."

And with that, the love struck boy walks home, feeling very accomplished of his day.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT IS THAT. Review and i'll update more stories? HAHA. BLACKMAIL ALWAYS WORKS.<strong>

**until next time...**

**~CC**


End file.
